


You'll be and Always will be MINE

by GuineaGenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Forced Sex, Jean x Armin - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male Rape, Nerd Armin Arlert, Poor Armin, Rape, Sweet Armin, There might be rape, Yandere, Yandere x Nerd, eren x armin - Freeform, forced anal sex, help my baby Armin please, yandere!Eren, you better keep away your tic tac off my armin horseface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert, a known nerd from his school who lives peacefully with his beloved grandfather, meets his overly obsessed stalker, Eren Yeager, from his neighborhood. What if he decided to at least be friends with this mysterious guy who always follows him wherever he goes? </p><p>Nerd!Armin x Yandere!Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Oh look! Another Attack on Titan fanfic! But this time, it's EreMin shiiipppp~! Okay so this is the first Fanfic where I'm going to use other ship! Hope you guys like it!

"See ya later Armin Ar-NERD!" The delinquents walked off as they took away Armin's budget for the whole week. He sighed as he stood up and dusted himself from the dirt. He just can't do anything but to let them do this things to him. Everyone knows he's only smart but lacks of physical strength. He knows he's always hopeless. "I guess I have no money until Friday...." He mutters under his breath. He rubbed at his thin waist only to feel that it has a bruise. There is an old bruise on his left side that is finally healing but then one of the boys kicked him there all over again, gaining it in a worse state, which it is where the bruise is now swelling. He got up, fixing his blond hair and sighing for the second time.

_"H-hey.."_

"Huh..?" Someone called. He turned his head only to see a pair of green emerald eyes staring back at him. He wiped off the sweat that is starting to trail on his wounded cheeks. "..uum..Hi..?" He greeted back, trying to at least sound like he was not beaten up a few minutes ago. "..W-why didn't you fIght back to those jerks..?" Armin looked at the way where the delinquents took off and again, looked at the mysterious guy with beautiful green eyes. He just gulped and tried to give him a smile. "It's because..." He paused. He still doesn't know who's this guy he is talking to. "I don't know..." He mutters under his breath. He looked at the ground as the mysterious guy carefully looked at the face of the tiny man. Blond hair, blue ocean-like eyes and such a frail body he has. Too sensitive to be punched and delicate posture for a guy. _Is this even a boy he's talking to..?_

"If you don't fight back, they will always do that to you and ended up knowing that you're such a down type of a person. Aren't you angry at them?" The green-eyed man raised an eyebrow. Armin just looked at him, the sunlight shone on his soft face, shaking his head, he replied. "No. What will my anger do...? will it beat them up? will it make them go away?" He clasped his hands and smiled at the guy. "At least I can show them, I'm not running away from them." The green-eyed man looked at the wise little guy in front of him. 

"You.." The guy muttered. Armin looked at his dim face. "You...What's your name...?" He asked stepping in front of the little man. Armin wiped off his sweat again and smiled. "I'm.." Before he can say his name, he heard how the clock from his school dinged. He looked at his mostly broken watch and it says that it's 5:30. His grandfather might be waiting for him at the house. He immediately turned his back and ran. "I-I'm sorry! I need to go..!" Armin shouted as he waved his bruised hands. He was about to run but a pair of hands pulled him back, dragging him on the ground, he coughed. He looked up, seeing how the mysterious guy with overly gorgeous green eyes looks at him intently. The guy pinned him down and stared at him, hard on his blue eyes.

"Not so fast...!" He gave him a strange look, Armin pushed him softly and dusted himself off for the second time. He sighed and tried to smile. "Look...it was such a nice time to kill, with you, but--"

A knife suddenly showed on the left side of his neck.

His eyes full of fear. He slowly looked at the knife pointing at his neck. "U-uhh.." He swallowed the forming lump on his throat. "Umm..w-we can talk about this, yeah?" He said, trying to form words without shaking. His eyes, stretched and wide, enough to see his dark blue pupils, the mysterious guy started to talk. "You're gonna come with me or I'm gonna--"

_Wwweeeeennnggggggggg! Wwweeennngggg!!!_

The siren of some police car suddenly appears to be heard near. Armin immediately took a look but when he turned his head back, the mysterious guy suddenly disappeared.  _Where did he go?_

He turned his back and ran away and didn't dare to look back. 

* * *

 

The class for Armin Arlert rolled out as usual. Bullies surrounding him, jealous students talking behind his back and he was used to it. Yesterday was the newest thing he have ever experienced. A weird guy asking you at first then trying to kill you and kidnap you will always be a new thing that will roll on someone's life. Specially for Armin. When he got home, he acted like nothing happened and told that he has stumbled from his bike so that's why he was wounded. He didn't even tell about the bullies taking his budget for the whole week. His grandfather just smiled and said, "At least you're doing fine and you're safe." Then gave him a tight hug. 

Armin didn't like bothering someone just because of the problems he's trying to cope. But still, he just wanted to be gone. Gone at least an hour, out of this world. He sighed as he opened the locker that is obviously his and an inside scream was created on his chest. 

There are maggots. Maggots on his personal things, swarming and slowly crawling on his notebooks, he immediately took everything out of his locker. He dusted everything to take off the disgusting maggots as the students stopped and stared, others taking pity and some are laughing internally. He collected his books and notebooks, hugging it tightly on his chest, he also got his uniform coat and ran off, eyes disappeared and a down look on his eyes was made. He was embarrassed and the folks has started again. He entered his classroom, classmates chit-chatting about him and tough boys have a victorious grin on their faces. Armin dropped his filthy things on his desk that is full of scratches and bad words that will just hate yourself and took a seat on his curved chair. He put on his coat but suddenly grunts at the long sleeve part. It was sewed on the end and so he took it off. He sighed and tried to look at his classmates. They were taking pity for him all over again. He sighed and tried not to cry and slumped his head on his filthy desk. It's another hard core day for him, huh? 

After school, feeling a little off lately. He didn't payed attention on class and it was such a shame for him. He's a smart kid! What happened? A sudden bump made him look at the person who took his attention a little bit. It was Jean. The jerk-iest classmate he ever had. But he's still nice though and this time he is wearing a serious face. "What happened back there? you okay? Are you alright?" He said. He just gave a weak smile and nodded. "Don't worry Jean, Armin will be okay! He's the smartest kid on class! Besides, he can beat those bullies when it comes to intelligence. Those morons ain't halfway with Armin's mental ability anyways." Connie suddenly barge into their conversation. Sasha looking at Armin with a smile on her face. 

_At least there's always a few classmates to talk to._

"Welp! We gotta go now. Me and Connie are heading this way! Jaana!" Sasha said, waving her hands and Connie, arms on the back of his head running with her, shouting "Where the bakery is!" Armin just chuckled slightly, leaving Jean smiling. They were in front of the road, stopping, Jean gave a big sigh. 

"You know, you can always hang out with me and those two weirdos when you feel alone. Everyone's always worried that you're always alone and sad." He said, tapping lightly on his weak shoulders. "Really? They tell you that?" Armin asked, feeling more embarrassed than usual. Jean sensed that. "I--!" He began. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" He stutters, and a worried aura spreading on his side. Armin just shooked his head and tried to smile. "It's okay, Jean. I'm okay." The light of the cars passing by reflected on his ocean blue eyes but didn't sparkled. With the feminine-like aura around Armin, left Jean blushing. He looked at his watch, knowing it was time to walk to his grandpa's house. "Goodbye, Jean. Thank you for the comfort." He said, nodding and Jean was trying not to hug the little man. "Oh! Ummm..y-yeah...n-no problem!" With that, Armin started to walk off with a little sunshine on his head. 

But little did he know, on the dark corner from the street, a deep and dark green emerald eyes are watching him from there. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GGAAASSPPP* WHAT A WEIRD PART TO END! WHEN WILL ARMIN KNOW WHO'S THIS MYSTERIOUS GREEN EYED GUY?! See you guys on the next update! Jaana~!


	2. Love me or Hate me, YOU'RE GONNA COME WITH ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally knew who's this Eren guy and he's a nearby neighbor! The worst part is, this Eren person is not actually a normal guy you wanna know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! What do we have here? A second chapter! Well, well, well..let the fun begin!

He ran as fast as be could. There's no way this 'Eren' guy will never make his life more miserable! He immediately took a turn down the street and started to pant really hard. 

_F*ck. I forgot._

He told himself. He stopped running and slowly curled himself to a ball.

 _It's a dead end_.

Now he can't survive and get away from this guy no more. His tears started streaming down when a big shadow came blocking his face. 

"I told you. YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME."

But before this scene happened. There are a lot more things to know. 

After hanging out with Jean, Sasha and Connie for the second time, Armin walked to his Grandpa's house downtown. It was such a silent moment to look around. There are only a couple of cars running down and passing by. The smell of the newly cut grass in noon. It was such a peaceful place to think with happy thoughts. Actually, talking about peace and happiness, he remembered the news he and grandpa watched last night. There are a group of delinquents, the ones whom likes to bully him and take his money, has been beaten up really hard and there are two members suffering in coma state.

_"I told you guys! IT WAS SUCH A NIGHTMARE! Those green bold eyes! He's like staring to my soul!"_

Said the one member who gained a lot of bruise and deep wounds in the face. Big, fat tears forming on the delinquent's eyes while informing the police. Even though Armin should jump around for joy, he didn't. He felt really bad for them. The mysterious suspect should have take it easy on them. It is such a cruel thing to do that on teenagers. They don't know what they're doing for God's sake! Their lives are only in the bad and thistly path, still searching for a light. He turned off the T.V and looked at his sleeping and exhausted grandfather. He took a fluffy blanket and covered it over the snoring body of his beloved grandpa. He kissed him goodnight and headed upstairs to study more. 

The next morning, he walked to school alone, reading a book and as he safely walks on the sidewalk while humming. Still it was such a fine day. Birds chirping and the cold breeze flowing and flying around him. Again, he felt like everything was so peaceful. He wasn't looking where he was going so he suddenly tripped over a rock, blocking his footsteps. On the ground, he immediately finds for his book and glasses. Actually, he only wears his glasses when reading because his eyes can't form small letters brightly. Feeling the shape of his glasses, he quickly took it and put it on his pocket. He's not going to read the book anymore. He dusted himself and proceeded walking. But then a voice called his name, making him stop.

 _"Armin..._ "

A voice said. He turned his head where he heard the voice and soon, he looked at the abandoned house standing in front of him. "Huh? I didn't know someone is still living there." He mutters. When he searched for the window, there a pair of eyes were looking at him, straight. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He sensed that it was the guy last time. His eyes immediately widened and shakily grabbed his phone. It was the mysterious guy with overly gorgeous green eyes. The guy who threatened him. The one who might have---

There he started typing the three emergency numbers. 

_Beep._

Nine. 

_Beep._

One. 

_One more number._

He was about to push the number one when someone... 

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone breathed on his ears. He shakily and slowly turned his head. The moment his eyes landed on the mysterious guy's face, his face got all white. He swallowed hard. "N-nothing. I--" He was immediately crashed on the grass beside him. He whimpered feeling a little too weak and afraid at the same time. His weak and lanky arms pushed his frail body but he gagged his own throat when the green eyed suspect grabbed his long blond hair, turning and tying it on his hand, the man furiously drag Armin inside his dark and gloomy house. 

_Bam!_

He is soon crashed on the hard wooden floor. He grunted and coughed at the pain and the dust around him. He looked around and it was so dark. Armin has a phobia of the dark. He didn't move, thinking that the person might immediately pull him into the darkness. "Armin Arlert." The guy called. Armin immediately turned his head, only to see the guy with green emerald eyes. "Finally, I caught you." He grinned. He was sitting on the old dusty sofa, cross-legged, his fingers landing on his chin. Armin shakily curled his body into a ball, squinting his eyes and muttering some words. 

"Think happy thoughts...Think happy thoughts...!" Armin knew it's gonna be his end. The guy smiled widely with pure evil, a blush forming on his cheeks. "What a cute little guy." He stood from where he was sitting and walked towards Armin. "C'mon  _Arumin-kun_ don't be so scared. I can be a friend." He leans closer to his ears. "I don't  _bite._ " He jolts and tries not to cry. The guy suddenly took Armin's arms away from his face. Armin didn't dare to look at his face. It makes him scared. "I'm Eren." He spoke. Feeling a little soothed because of how soft he spoke, the blond slowly looked at 'Eren' and didn't move. He was smiling. Smiling like he didn't do anything bad. Smiling like he haven't beaten a group of delinquents. The fear came back and he turned his head away. "P-please...just stop."

'Eren' furrowed his brows. He was just trying to be friendly. He wants Armin to want him too. He wants him to show that he's interested to be a friend with him! What's wrong with him? Wasn't he too love-able? Wasn't he too sweet? He gritted his teeth and closed his hand into a fist. He doesn't like how Armin acts. He doesn't like how Armin does and makes him feel. Armin needs to be disciplined. Armin needs to know how much he yearns for his attention. "L-look...Eren..? Is that w-what you said as your n-name?" He sighed and tried to be polite as possible. Eren backed away his hands into a fist and freed it. Armin is talking to him! Armin said his name! He smiled widely and blushed. "Yes." He said, nodding quickly. Armin brushed his tiny hair falling on his face and tried not to stutter from fear. "Ehem..umm..y-yeah. Heh.. I wanted to say, I..." He sighs. "I n-need to go. You know how school can be strict when you're late right?" He informs, erasing Eren's smile into a pissed off frown. Armin is going to leave him. He's going to hang out with that assprick Jean and laugh with him and then he will be jealous all over again! He can't do this! As Armin got up and finally dusted  himself off, Eren rose up from his feet, eyes full with darkness, he pushed Armin hard on the ground, pinning him down. 

Armin coughed and opened his eyes meeting the now-dark green eyes of him. "E-Eren...look, I know you want to be friends..w-we can be f-friends! Y-yeah! We---"

"SHUT UP!!!" He screamed in front of Armin's face, making him stop. Armin's heart suddenly started to beat fast, making him struggle. He have a weak heart. "YOU...!" He paused. "You will just leave me! You will just hang out with Jean! You will laugh at his jokes! Y-you can't! You will not go! I WON'T LET YOU!!! Love me or Hate me! YOU WILL COME WITH ME!!" He screamed, squeezing the sweaty face of the little guy. "You will not leave! OKAY?!" He shook Armin's body. Armin just trembled in fear. Gathering all the braveness he can gather in his chest, he screamed back. 

"NO!" He mouthed. Started to struggle, pushing Eren off him. Why does Armin wants to go to school?! Why? He's always bullied, being pranked and back stabbed on. How come can he do this to himself? Maybe because he's inspired. Maybe because he have Jean. And Sasha. And Connie. But he knows Jean is the most special person in the group. Maybe Jean could've touch his Armin! He could've kissed that luscious lips of his! He immediately looked at the shaking Armin below. "Why don't you run away with me?! You can live peacefully with me!" He exclaimed, grabbing his hands. "There will be no bullies! There will be no Jean interrupting us! Or maybe...because Jean could've FUCKED you! IS THAT IT?!" He suddenly changed his mood. "What?!" Armin shouted. He sensed that Eren's mood changed. "No! No no no! N-nothing happened between us! Promise! Please! Trust me!" Eren wasn't changing. He looked at Armin and crossed his brows. 

"Maybe if I pleasure you myself you can learn to love me, Armin!" Armin's eyes widen. Eren started to unbutton his Polo. "What?! No! Please!" He shouted. Eren didn't stop and started to kiss and nip his neck. Lick here, lick there. No one's gonna save Armin! 

_I'm going to save myself!_

He pushed Eren off with a big power that has gained on his hands. Eren was on the floor grunting and Armin clutches on his chest. His chest and neck is full of bites but he didn't cared. He buttoned his shirt and opened the door and ran away. 

*Present Time

There Eren stood before him with a furious smile on his face. "Armin. Come here." He said, the smile isn't disappearing on his face. "N-no. No!" He screams, flapping his arms in the air. Eren immediately grabbed him. "Don't touch me!" He cried. "Y-you maniac! You will just hurt me! Get off me!" Tears came brimming down his flushed cheeks. Taking a pity at his "lover", Eren hugged and gave him a squeeze at the back. "I..." He blushed secretly. "I'm sorry Armin." He breathed. Armin just cried at his back. 

"Hush now, Darling." He sighed. Armin stopped and silently sobbed. He lifted his face to push off his tears. "Will you please...let go off me, now? please?" He silently wished and begged. Eren gritted his teeth and gripped hard on Armin's thin back. "No. YOU WILL NOT GO. YOU GOT IT?" 

Armin just stared at the sky and cried without a voice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun to type and read it all over again. I dunno when I will update but, I thank every readers who immediately got the attention! I love your comments so much! Please don't stop adding more! I like to hear more from you guys! <3 see you guys on the next chapter~! Bye!


	3. Finding the love to feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being freakishly encountered by his stalker, Armin tries to get away from Eren's hard clutches and as he realized something that makes him want to escape from Eren more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh!!!! I can feel the love here on Ao3!!!! This is so amazing! My story feels so welcomed here! The sudden emails of kudos from you readers makes me want to update more and more! Thank you so much! Anyways, you guys ready for this chapter? Let's go!

"Armin!" Jean called. Armin just flinched at the voice he heard at the back.  _Soon he sees me talking to him, he's gonna get killed!_ He immediately fasten his walk but a grip from his arms made him turn his head around. "Armin..w-where are you going..?" Jean panted. He bet that he ran fast enough to catch up with him. "What's wrong with you..this days? The others are actually upset because of you, always running away when you see 'em. You even missed Sasha's birthday last Saturday!" Armin internally gasped. Sasha's been there by his side but how come can he repay her like this?! But then a sudden image of Eren made him scratch his head and curl up into a ball. He shouted. "Woah! Look. I'm sorry...I didn't---" before he could finish, Armin immediately ran away leaving Jean worried.

As he ran through the streets, heavy footsteps are blaring behind him. He was following him again. He ran even faster until he tripped at a stone blocking his feet from running. He grunts as he lift himself up. When he opened his eyes, there, a pair of old, dirty sneakers were facing him. He knows who it is. He tried not to tear up but he can't. He sobbed and whimper as he lift his head up to his face. A pair of green emerald eyes shone to his ocean-like blue eyes. He sweats and sobbed. Looking at him makes him wanna kill himself and bleed to death. "Armin." He said his name. Armin just whimpered and nodded, replying "Y-yes...?" He took a hard grip from his blond hair. "What did I tell you about talking to other guys...?..hmm..?" He said, with a deep growling voice. "You do know that you're mine, right? RIGHT?!" He shouted as Armin nodded while tearing up. He lets go of him and slumped his face into the soft grass in front of his house. As Armin lifts himself up, Eren gripped hard on his uniform and about to take him to his home again. "N-no. No! Please! I..! I don't want to go back there! My grandpa! H-he needs me! P-please!" He begged. Eren didn't listen and drag the whimpering little man inside his house.

He opens his eyes as the sunlight shone through his face. He looked around but he didn't see Eren. He can't feel his presence either.  _Maybe he was gone to buy some food.Then I need to get outta here. There's still time, I guess._  He immediately stood up and ran to the door. There is no time for stretching. He turned the knob and opened it. By the time he opened it, it was the time Eren is standing there, a bag of grocery in his hands and his stretched eyes are marked on his face. He swallowed hard and then he stepped a foot forward. Eren immediately dropped the bag of goods and launches himself on Armin, pinning him down. "Where are you going, huh?! Leaving me?! Then think again!" Eren shouted at his face. Armin cried and struggled at his grip. "Ugh! N-no! Let go of me!" He shouted, struggling from his grip. He moved his thin legs and nudges his knees up to Eren's stomach, the man grunting and hissing from the pain as Armin immediately ran to the open door.

* * *

 

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Armin shouted and banged to their door. The quick shuffling from inside made him felt relieved. As his Grandpa opened the door, Armin threw himself to the big chest of his grandfather. "Armin! M-my boy! Where we're you? I was so worried that I called the police yesterday night, telling them to find you and then...they didn't...they can't find you anywhere!" His grandfather exclaimed. Armin nuzzles his face to his grandpa and sighed. "I'm sorry grandpa. I was just doing assignments with my classmates that it was so dark outside, they decided to let me sleep for the night. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." He muttered. He quickly lifts his head and spoke. "How about you grandpa? Have you drink your medicines? You do know that you need to ease your sickness! We'll never know when will it ever attacks! You need to be careful!" He reminded as they got inside safely. He's just gonna deal with his problems later.

School. There he is. Standing in front of the school's gate. He knows what's he's going to go through the whole day again. But he decided. He won't ever ignore and ran away from his friends ever again. He inhaled deep air and exhaled a sigh. A pat from the shoulder made him turn his head at his back. It was Jean. And he was blushing while scratching his nape. "H-hey. Umm...sorry about this past few days. I'm sorry if I was...clingy to you...I promise, I won't bother you ever again. I just---"

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." said Armin, turning and nodding. Jean smiled and felt relief to his chest. He can almost hug the little guy.  _What?!_ there's no way he just said that! Jean blushed again from his thoughts and was awakened by the feeling of Armin's hands, crossing through his fingers, pulling him and saying "Let's go inside together? Yeah?" He just nodded while blushing hard. 

 _I hope he doesn't notice._  

2 hours have gone passed and it was break time for Armin and his friends. They actually made out about the day's past few friendship quarrel. Armin explained why he was always gone and of course. He lied. He told them that his father was sick and there's no one that will take care of him. Of course his beloved friends understand his situation and Armin pardons himself as he decided to go to the comfort room. After a few release of liquid from his body, he goes to the washing sink and washed his hands. When he accidentally looked at the mirror, there he sees his green emerald bold eyes, staring at him with anger in his soul. He turned around and there he is. Standing in front of him. "E-Eren...I... Why...you're here...?!" He exclaimed. "You need to get away from them Armin. If you don't...then I will!" He screamed as he run fast enough before Armin could. Eren locked the C.R as Armin tries to knock down the door.  _How come can he do his plans if----_

His thoughts we're erased. There's a chance that he can do what he have planned. The thing is. Eren was wearing the exact same uniform. "N-no. NO!!!! PLEASE LET ME GET OUTTA HERE!!!" He shouted. A couple of students we're generous enough to open and bang down the door. Armin gave a quick 'thank you' and looked at the terrace, searching for his friends. 

_There's no way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'm actually very busy because my teachers have given me a mountains of assignments and I curse them so much. See you guys for the next update! Jaanaa~!


	4. Friends with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin would've known. If he knew since the day he met his friends, if he knew Eren was a psychotic stalker... He could've just left this town already. But then a turn of events made him go around from where the destiny will take him. And he wasn't enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes~! I'm very sorry about the last chapter. I didn't have enough time so I cut it short and tried to continue the chapter here. I hope you enjoy~

"Umm...g-guys?" Armin stuttered as he walked down from upstairs. They turned their heads to look at their blond friend. "Oh! Hi Armin!" Sasha exclaimed. Jean smiled and Connie was still eating his bread. Sasha looked at the green bold eyed man beside her and realization hit her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped and chuckled. "Armin! We want you to meet our new classmate! He's one of the coolest and he's going to treat us some food! Wanna come with us?" She asked. Armin's eyes widened with shock and whole lot of new released fear was dancing inside him. "Hi. I'm...Eren." He darkly said with an evil smirk on his face. He reached for his hands and the cheschire grin was not going anywhere from his face. "Don't know him? Well, you don't like meeting new classmates, why bother?" Sasha shrugged as she munched on her bread. Armin swallowed and he felt like he can't control any part of his body. He felt like he's stuck. _C-classmate? I...I didn't know that we had a new classmate!_ But then Armin remembered that he was not in the classroom for a couple of hours because his head felt heavy so he fell asleep on his desk. Maybe the teacher didn't saw him or maybe...they just ignored him. "Armin...? Are you okay?" Jean asked as he approaches Armin. He was shaking in fear, while Eren's eyes had soften because he knew his Armin was scared. Scared of him. Jean was about to tap his shoulders until he suddenly flinched. He was out of words so he whimped and turned his body around. Then he ran away.

"I'm very sorry about that. Armin's not actually like this. He's been acting weird this days and I think he's rolling through anxiety again." Jean pleased as he scratches his nape while watching Armin ran away. Eren glared at Jean internally and just nodded. "It's okay. I guess I need to get used to it!" He said and proceeded finishing treating them with food. After break, the four walked together, Sasha and Connie being stuffed and Jean laughing at them. But then, Eren can't erase the moments of Armin running away from him.

_Why did you do that...Why Armin? Maybe I scared him too much. If I could've just got him away from this bastards sooner enough._

They entered the classroom and catches up with Armin, hands wrapped up tight on his chest, vowing a little and begging for their teacher for something. "P-please Sensei! I need to get out of this classroom! I don't like it here anymore!" He begged. His commotions stopped when he saw Eren and his friends were watching with wide eyes. Especially Eren. "Arlert. Don't you think this is a misunderstanding? It would be such a waste! You're in first section!" His teacher exclaimed. Armin swallowed hard and nodded. Eren was looking at him with anger in his eyes. He just got himself inside a big trouble. "I-it's okay, Sensei. I...I won't bug you anymore." He muttered, his head looking downwards and tries to avoid their other classmates' looks that they're giving. The four entered the room silently and Jean seated beside Armin. "Armin?! What's with you this days?! Are you crazy?! Leaving in this section?!" He whispered with pure confusion and anger on his tone. Armin just gave him a look and tried not to tear up. Jean sighed and patted his friend's back. "Look, if someone's still bullying you, we're here. We can make this out, okay?" He smiled and gave Armin another gesturing pat on the back. Armin tried to smile and blush a little.

**Bam!**

The sound of Armin being slammed on a wall. He whimpered with the feeling of passing out any seconds now. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Eren screamed in front of his face. He flinched and cried at the sudden raise of his voice. "YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY FROM ME FOR JUST GETTING YOURSELF OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM?! I TOLD YOU, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME NO MATTER WHAT! I DID THIS FOR YOU ARMIN! FOR YOUR ATTENTION!! WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY ENOUGH???" He shouted even more. Armin struggled and tried punching his hands everywhere. He did tried to punch Eren on his chest but it was no use. "AND ALSO, WE TALKED ABOUT JEAN! THAT FREAKING HORSE! WHY CAN'T HE JUST GET HIS TIC TAC AWAY FROM YOU!" He continued. Armin curled himself into a ball and started crying. Eren stopped his commotions and looked at his 'lover'. He sighed and approached Armin. He slowly rubbed his thumb on his shoulders and he flinched at his touch.  "Look...I...I'm sorry  _Arumin-kun_. I was too over reacting." He whispered and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Eren stood up and the darkness of his eyes came back. "But, you really need to understand that I can kill Jean at any time when I see him touching you." He threatened. Armin looked shocking at his warning, he also stood up and grabbed Eren's hands, making them clasped together. "Eren. Please." 

"Armin! There you are!" Jean called from behind. He shakes in fear when he heard Eren growled. He approached the two who seems having a nice conversation to each other. "Oh! Eren! You're also here! Was Armin was apologizing for running away last time?" Jean chuckled with a blush that made Armin blush too. Eren sensed the connection so he did what he needs to. He wrapped his left arm around Armin's shoulder and squeezed his tough waist against Armin's weak frail body. He made an adorable  _oh!_ when Eren pushed his body to his. Jean eyes widen in shock and frustration and Eren continued the impossible. 

"Actually, he's my  **Boyfriend** now!" 

Armin dropped his jaws and so is Jean's. He blinked twice and looked at his 'boyfriend'. He slowly tried to take off Eren's arms around him but he tightened the wrap. Jean pasted a pissed off face. "Boyfriend?! Are you sure?" He exclaimed, trying not to be sounded like he was jealous. Because he is. "Yes. I'm sure!" Eren answered back. "And by the time I tell everyone that something is mine, IT'S MINE!" He reassured. Eren took Armin away before he could speak, leaving Jean crossing his arms, eyebrows not on the same level.

* * *

"Why would you do something like that?!" Armin shouted, blushing. "Jean, he's a friend! Isn't he treating you nicely?!" He exclaimed. Eren smirked at his adorableness. "Yeah. He's a nice guy. But not for me. His Horse face makes me pissed off. He treats me like a friend but inside, he doesn't like me because on the first day of school, I'm a fast growing popular kind-of-guy! Girls squealing and all." He said, then he slowly gave a cheschire grin at Armin. "And of course, no one will ever erase this feelings for you... my  _Arumin-kun._ " He whispered, licking his earlobe in the softest way possible. Armin almost gave a moan but the good thing is, he didn't. He was actually abducted again by his stalker and he was pinned down on the old sofa. Eren slowly smiled at his cheeks when his felt that it was hot. Armin's cheeks were burning. 

_Kawaii-nee._

His lips traveled through Armin's burning cheeks to the tiny nose he has. Kissing it with cuteness that Armin can almost feel that he can throw up some rainbows anytime now. Butterflies were tickling his stomach and there's nothing he can do about it. Eren then looked at Armin's ocean blue eyes and then proceeding from where he left. He slowly damped his cold lips to Armin's pinkish and soft ones. Just tasting his Armin's luscious lips makes him crazy! He wants to take and have Armin forever. He tried to heaten up the kiss when Armin pulled out. He was panting with a whole lot of blush on his cheeks. Pulse on his neck was visible and Eren intently watches his 'lover'. Armin was sweating a lot.

_Just from a kiss?!_

"E-Eren. I...I can't see how this is going. I...I need..t-to...go..." He said, blushing and avoiding eye contact. Eren's eyes was foggy and is shown to crave some more. "Armin, couldn't you...just wait...?" He said, planting soft kisses to his neck. Armin grabbed his locks and tried not moan at Eren's kisses. Eren stopped at his pulse and focused his lips on it. Sucking the almighty part of the neck. Armin grabbed his hair once more and covered his mouth from moaning. Eren whispered at Armin's skin. "C'mon  _Arumin-kun._ I wanna hear you." He purred. Armin couldn't take it anymore and so he did. He moaned and mewled like a soft innocent little kitten as Eren tried not to do more dark things to Armin. His Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhhh~ such a fluffy and hot part to end this chapter. I hope you guys like this weekend's update! See ya guys! Bye~!


	5. Close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin had enough with Eren. He couldn't just take his whole world now. And so he hangs out with Jean but wasn't really sure if he was safe from those green bold eyes. After being crashed from his bicycle, he then realized that Eren is not the only one lasting from his family. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> a new character takes appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGGRRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE LATE UPDATE!!!! I was gonna update yesterday night when our internet got slow. It was so slow that I didn't got to save it! I have been crying all night. But anyways, thank you for the current growing support and love to this book! Enjoy~!

_Armin..._

He immediately opened his eyes when he heard someone called him. He looked around his bedroom only to see, Eren, sitting on the end of his bed, smiling lovingly. Armin shrieked at the sight so he pulled the covers to his body. "E-Eren! Wh-what are you d-doing here?! It's too early to start banging up my day!" He said, feeling a little embarrassed and blush were forming on his cheeks. He lifted his body and his fallen golden locks were aside to his ears. The sunlight shone to his soft face and his lashes were slowly fluttering from his newly awaken eyes. He looks so beautiful. Eren couldn't help but to watch him intently as Armin slowly combed his blonds locks so that no one will notice the bed hair. He fixes his white thin polo, making his chest visible through the layer of the fabric and a little tint of collarbone. He yawned and slowly looked at Eren. Eren's eyes were sparkling with a very serious look on his face. He looked at Armin, head to toe, trying not to drool.

  _F*ck, I couldn't take it anymore_

He launched himself on Armin, pinning him down all over again. Armin gasped as Eren harshly planted his lips to Armin. He struggled and muffled his lips away from Eren. His grandfather can walk inside any time now! "Ngghh..N-NO! S-stop!" He said, struggling away from Eren's caged arms. Eren didn't cared and kept torturing Armin's sweet and frail body. He planted kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his lips his neck, his chin...and no one's gonna stop him. Not until the sound of the door being pounded by a harsh knock made Eren stop from what his doing while Armin felt the fear all over his chest. "Armin? Are you okay there, boy?" His Grandfather asked from the other side of the door. Armin swallowed real hard and about to scream when his eyes suddenly landed on Eren's face.

There it is. The most scariest look on Eren's face. His eyes all widened, threatening him. "MAKE HIM GO AWAY." He said, giving Armin the most terrifying look he can give. Armin shuddered at the sight and tried not to cry. "U-umm...I..I"m okay Grandpa. J-Just...a...a bad dream!" He exclaimed, trying to sound like there's no psycho inside his room. "Are you sure? Well, actually, I also came here to tell you I made breakfast. I really need to go to work, early as possible." His grandpa chuckled at the door. This is such a bad news for him. "If it's okay for you that I will leave early," He paused. Armin looked at Eren with a terrified expression on his face. "...I'll be back late also...I'm sorry, little boy." His grandpa said. Armin shook his head and exclaimed. "N-no! It's okay, grandpa! Thank you for making a lovely breakfast!" He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

He can hear the smile on his grandfather's voice as he bid farewell and heard the stairs creaking. The door was closed softly and Armin slowly opened his bedroom door. _I'm alone...with this psycho Grandpa. At least, you're safe and away from me today._ A hand is wrapped around Armin's waist and he sighed. Eren landed his nose to Armin's hair, sniffing it. He immediately turned away and pushed him off. "Please...just leave me alone." He said, tears on his eyes.

Minutes have passed when Armin finally got to run away from his stalker. He immediately took his bike and hopped on it as he rode away from the house. He only got the time to run away when Eren said that he needs to use the comfort room. He pedaled his way really fast, stopping in front of his school gate, locking his bike and running to class. He ran upstairs when he suddenly bumped into someone. He grunted when his body clashed on the floor. When he opened his eyes, there he sees, a beautiful lady. Black night-like hair, grey eyes and a very flattened expression. "I'm sorry." She coldly said. She slowly took and carried Armin's frail body and stood him up on the ground. He immediately dusted himself off and bowed down. "T-thank you!" He said. He took his bag and proceeded running away.

* * *

 "Hey Armin! Wanna hang out with us?" Jean called from behind. Armin turned his head and smiled at him. It was actually time to go home but then he remembered that his grandfather will be late. "Well it's not that bad to kill a little time right?" He asked, shrugging with a smirk on his face. Jean's eye lit up and he jumped for joy. "Okay!!! Let me just take Sasha and Connie with us!" He said, turning around and about to run when he was stopped by a pair of hands. "It's okay to not let Sasha and Connie on this. Let's just hang out, the two of us. It's like, a little gratitude for all the comfort you made and gave me. I want to say thank you." He said sweetly. Jean looked at his eyes. The scenery of them. Everything slowed down again and it's like the world is only spinning around the two of them. It was beautiful. He's beautiful. 

Jean wobbled his head and tried not to blush. He nodded and Armin pulled him as they ran. It was going to be a fun night. 

_A few hours later..._

"That was so fun!" Armin squealed. Jean still cannot take his eyes on Armin, the whole night. Armin even talked about tiny little things about him. Like how his parents are divorced, how his grandfather takes care of him, like how school was him before he met Jean and the two idiots. It was really nice to let him tell about things that Arm in simply had. They walked to school. Their houses are nearby and Armin's bike can be seen on the gate, still locked. They stopped as Armin reached for his keys. Jean watches how he unlocked his bike. "So Armin..." He said, trying to start a conversation again. Armin looked at him and he once again looked at his eyes. He was like staring on a real life ocean.

Actually, to talk about himself, Jean has been homosexual because of Armin. By the time he laid his eyes on Armin, he knew he can be gay. It took real time to confirm his sexuality but then realized it when being classmates with Armin since Junior high. Even though since then, he was never tough enough to talk to him, be friends with him. Armin is actually the most quietest guy in class. He will be always bullied for his looks. For being so feminine. But even so, there are still guys who tries to court him and ended up being backed away because Armin always run away from them. Now that he's classmates and friends with his crush, there can be no way that this will lead to romantic relationship. "...ean...Jean....!...JEAN!" Armin called, he looked at him and cuts out his thoughts. "What are you gonna tell me...?" He asked, giving an adorable tilt of his head only wants to make him nose bleed. "I-its...umm... I..." He cleared his throat and continued. "I was saying...is it...true...?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow. "What is?" He asked more. "...y-you know that...like...relationship... With Yeager?" He asked, blushing and looking away. Armin suddenly chuckled that it made Jean look at the little man. "...aha-I'm not in any relationship..hmmhhmmm..." He tried not to chuckle more. Jean blushed at the scenery. Armin was being cute again. 

"Well, I guess, I need to be going. Thank you for the night." He said sweetly, giving Jean a tight and manly hug yet sweet and naughty. He waved from his back as he drove down safely leaving Jean jumped for joy. 

He pedaled his way downtown and looked at the starry sky. It was beautiful. It was only a miles away when some crazy person obliged to jump right in front of his way. He was then crashed on the pavement, cracking his head, blood oozing on his forehead and nose. How could someone do this? He looked at the figure and tried not to pass out. "Did you got him...?" A familiar voice said. He looked at the two figure as his vision got blurry and doubling. "Eren...is this...the Armin...you we're talking about...?" She asked. It was the beautiful lady last morning. The one he got bumped into. "This...this is the guy I got bumped into. I thought he was a girl." She coldly said. Eren's eyes widened in excitement. He approaches the bleeding Armin and combed his hair and kisses his forehead. "I guess...you met my sister... _Arumin-kun._ " There he was shocked. He was so shocked that it was enough for his eyes to roll down and shut it off. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So creepy. And as I always say, thank you for the reads and see you guys next week! Buh-bye~!


	6. It's not love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin thought this abduction would only take some time and Eren was there to prove that he's wrong. Very, VERY wrong.
> 
> Warning:  
> Torture and Male/Male Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in* THIS IS IT GUYS. THE CHAPTER YOU ARE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. The gorish smut. Please, don't kill me for this if the smut is too early. TT-TT :-( :'(
> 
> P.S  
> I'm sorry for the late update. I'll be posting two chapters though. :/

He opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry and he felt like he was in a bath. He opened his eyes and widened it. He was really on a bath tub! Naked! His dirty blood on soapy water and the faucet was turned on. The door opened and Armin was panicking inside.  _What should I do?!_  Eren suddenly showed up with a scrunchy towel on his hands. Armin immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Eren tossed the scrunchy towel on the tub and he can be heard undressing. He unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. This made Armin want to run off and kill Eren naked for everything! The splash of water reminded Armin that Eren's with him on the bath tub. Stitting in front of him. Naked. He slowly squeezed his legs in front of his stomach and pushed his head on the cold wall. He can feel Eren smirking.

"So cute." He whispered. He took his arm and slowly washed it with a soap and he breathed out. Eren looked at him a little longer. If he gets caught any time now, he can do something bad. He grabbed the scrunchy towel and scrubbed it on his chest. The towel was so scrunchy that he can feel he was wounded. His skin was cut open! He opened his eyes and inhaled a lot of air.  There he was, Eren in front of him between his thighs and is frantically panicking because of his blood oozing from this tiny wound he got. Actually, this is the cause why he never use things like this bath. His skin is so soft and sensitive that it can be ripped and easily bruised on. His eyes widened and acted like he was newly awake. "Wh-where am I?! What are y-you doing?!" He gasped. He wrapped his long lanky arms around himself and pushed further in the corner of the tub. Eren was speechless and couldn't say a word. If he could've just been so gentle. If he could've just been soft around him, his Arm in wouldn't be awake. "I-I..." He stuttered. He looked at the teary eyed blond and the blood was still all over the bath. "L-look. I was just giving you a bath but then, you suddenly bleed the heck out! Look! I can stop the bleeding alright?!" He panicked. Arm in shook his head and immediately stood up from the tub and was about to run off when Eren immediately caught his hair. "I WAS TRYING TO CLEAN YOU UP! AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE!!" He screamed and Armin whimpered. Eren immediately rose from the bath and pulled Armin with his hair and crashed him inside his room. 

_Oh Gawd._

Eren approaches Armin and grabbed him. He struggled in his grip and immediately freed himself. He started punching Eren on his hard chest but still it was not enough. "You!" He shouted at Eren. "Don't touch me! Don't--" He said, giving him more tiny punches and Eren grabs his wrists. "Armin...no...stop..." He kept punching him. "Armin...stop..." He was not stopping. "I SAID STOP!" Eren bellowed. He smacked Armin's head on the bed and pinned him there. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP?! HUH?!" He shouted at his face. Armin whimpered with tears on his eyes. "WHAT IF I DO SOMETHING TO YOU AND YOU SAID STOP AND I WASN'T HEARING YOU OUT HUH?!" He shouted even more and he suddenly start planting furious kisses on his neck and he was shocked.

_No._

"No! No!" He struggled below Eren's naked body. Eren was still feeling furious and he didn't cared about little Armin anymore. He clasped his fingers on his and licked his chest. "Stop!" He cried. Oh! That word! That word made him angry more! He suddenly gave a hard squeeze on Armin's right boob and he screamed. "NO! PLEASE STOP!!!" He pulled his nipple harshly and he bit on his shoulders making it bleed and sucking it. Bruises and blood was all left on Armin's body and he can't move anymore but his mouth was not stopping the shouts and cries. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL OUT!" Eren growled at his ears and grabbed his waist leaving more bruise underneath. Eren deepened the kisses as he lower his head. The pain was immediately disrupted and exchanged with pleasure. Armin has suddenly calmed up a bit from Eren's kisses on his stomach. Still, this was ungrateful! It's a sin! The kisses suddenly stopped and returned in upward motion.

_He's gonna start kissing me right up here._

Then Eren started his kisses again, on his chest then unto his neck, cheeks and ended up landing on his lips. The kiss was heated and Armin was still quivering in fear and doubt. He kept his moan when Eren asked for his tongue's entrance and he gave up immediately. Eren wandered Armin's mouth and felt every shape of his teeth. While being entertained by his kiss, Eren suddenly did the most impossible thing Armin can feel.

He entered him without telling Armin.

"GAH!" He screamed when Eren withdrew from the kiss. Eren just watches his 'lover' react when he shoved his d*ck inside him. "Hurts!" He groaned in pain. "Please! Stop this! Please! It hurts so much!" Armin begged while Eren, he wasn't stopping. He kept pushing, thrusting and pounding hard inside. He wants to feel his Armin. His 'lover' in his arms, heart is beating fast, their bodies are both sweaty. They're dancing around the fire. Everything was  _hot._ "Ah!" Eren grunted. His tiny little lover was really pure. His hot hole, slick and tight around his member. Armin was the missing piece of his puzzle. He kept grunting and moaning at Armin's neck, while he was just laying there, eyes dull, everything was a sin. "A-Armin..." His stalker moaned. He cracked his head to look at the guy who just destroyed everything he is. "Y-you're...Y-you're so beautiful. Too... _ah..._ beautiful...too inno...innocent..." Eren panted between his breaths as he just felt like floating there. A few minutes later, Eren pounded into him and thrusts inside him,  _faster._

"Ah... _Arumin-kun..._ " he moaned. The pleasure from his thrusts has awakened Armin into a real feeling. That's it. He wasn't going to moan. He wasn't. He doesn't want to. He gripped hard on the bed sheet when he felt Eren pounding inside him like his organ was eating his insides. When his palms accidentally traveled down beside him and into the bed sheet, it felt wet. Like water was poured. He couldn't concentrate that time but when he lifted his hands, great shock was there to slap him across his face.

_Blood._

"N-no..." He huffed between his breaths. Eren has gone too far! His hole felt like it was about to be open-wide cut! "Y-you...! Freaking... Guh!" He groaned. Eren doesn't have any idea about him bleeding because of this sexual harassment he just got into. "Mhhh!! S-so good Armin!" He moaned and still, he felt the tint of pain and a lot of pleasure but the worst case is, he's bleeding! He thrusted deep and Armin felt a whole lot new feeling of pleasure. "Ah!" Armin finally moaned. He gripped hard on Eren's shoulders and bended his head at the back. Eren felt real pleasure also because of Armin's new commotions. He even pounded himself inside his little Armin and he thrust deep enough to be felt inside him. He kept thrusting so deep that his hips collide on his and raises both of them whenever he pounded inside. Armin couldn't struggle anymore and he let his devil blind him. 

"Ah! Ah! A-Armin..." Eren moaned more. He stretched his legs as Eren pounded inside. Then, he wrapped his whole legs around Eren's waist and there he accepted the fact that he needs to go wherever Eren's gonna take him. A few minutes later, Eren started to drool.  _Is this how first time really feels like?!_ "Ah...mhhh..." Armin moaned below. Eren looked at him and he saw the most hottest sight ever. His Armin was controlled by whole lust. His blond hair everywhere, teeth showing off, biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning, his cheeks are all red, nipples are wet from being licked and a tint streaks of cum on his stomach. 

"S-so...beautiful..." He grunted. He immediately lowered himself on Armin and didn't stop the pounding. There, he kissed his Armin one more time and felt like he released a very slick and luscious cum inside his 'lover'. "Ah! Ah! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Armin screamed when he came afterwards and felt Eren's essence inside him. 

After the Aftermath, Eren gently laid Armin down on his bed and slowly withdrew himself off of his 'lover'. He watches how he twitches his eyes because of pain and he can see that. He gently planted some kisses on Armin's neck and he groaned. "Eren..." He panted. He wasn't looking at the stalker, but now rapist of his, in the eyes. "You'll never gonna see me anymore." He said firmly. Eren just shrugged off the thought and pulled Armin on his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be tomorrow! Just wait you guys!
> 
> P. S  
>  I hope you guys like this smut part.


	7. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Armin 'left' shiganshina with his grandpa, leaving Eren furious about the idea, he decided to search for him. And he knows. Deep inside. He won't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep exhale with growling effects* HURRAH!!! I FINALLY UPDATED! and again, I didn't updated as I promised. *sighs then turned her face with cute little puppy doge eyes* I was busy at school. FREAKING SCHOOL. But now, it's semester's break! Which means....MORE CHAPPIIIEEESSSSSSS!!! MORE EREMIN! MORE GGGGGGAAAAAYYYYYYYY SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *clears throat* sorry about the commotion...like I always say, enjoy the chapter. And this is like...Sooo lonnngggg.

"H-he's...g-gone." Jean swallowed whole. Eren has been following him around school and being lifted in the air made him speak for Armin's self. He can see how Eren twitches his eyes. How he wants to rip off his hair. 

_Did he really liked Armin?_

"GRRAAAAHHHHH!! THERE'S NO FREAKIN----TCHHAAA!" He flipped the things that comes on his way. It's not true that  _his_ Armin will suddenly disappear like some ghost or something! 

_How dare you Armin?! I thought we have loved each other! Or is it me that only assumed there's something between us?!_

After school, Eren quickly took his bag and bolted from school to his house. 

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Mikasa! Open up!" He shouted. There was scattering and vases are crashing. She opened the door and welcomed her brother. "What's with the mood?" She said coldly. Eren gritted his teeth and clutches his chest. He almost rip out his hair! "Y-you don't know! I don't know! This can't be! F*ck!! Gah!!" Eren screamed. Mikasa just looked at her brother with pity. Still, she doesn't know what's happening with him. "Eren, tell me. What is it. Maybe...I can help you..." She said, with her cold tone like always. "Armin. It's Armin, Mikasa! H-he...He left me! and I! I was such a big ass fool!" He growled and bellowed. He crash every vases he can see.

He flipped every table in their house and Mikasa was just watching him. M-Mikasa! I can't! I can't live like this! Armin... _my_ Armin...He was the only one who tried to talk to me. I knew from the start! I felt it! The chemistry that connected our hearts!" He daydreamed still and his eyes landed on a familiar picture. There laid a picture of Armin. Eren's eyes immediately widened and took t from the floor. It was a one by one picture of Armin. His blue eyes looking at you with simplicity and his golden locks hang like a girl with a beautiful hair flowing with the cherry blossoms in the air.

He looked at the picture and rubbed it with his thumb, smiling at it. With that, he decided to visit Armin's house to check some evidences.

 

 **LOT FOR SALE:** If interested, please contact 1+400-1234 

There it reads the information. They really did got out of the town. Eren clicked his tongue and kicked the plyer in front of the house and peeked right through the window. "There's a contact number. Why not threaten him?" Eren scoffed and spoke. "Armin may be clever but I'm not stupid enough to be tricked on some contact that is fake." Eren stilled and had a visualization of Armin. Him, coming home late at night and crying on his grandpa. Then, packing their bags silently but quickly. Armin pulling his grandpa immediately as his Grandpa planted the plyer in front of the house from later on. It was all clear now. Still, he wondered about Armin...where could he be? But then, he finally got the idea who will do him a tiny yet precious little favor.

He turned his back away and walked as Mikasa followed him. "Where are we heading to?" She asked. Eren just breathed and looked at his back. "We're going nearby. Where there lives a precious little friend of Armin Arlert." He grinned silenty.

* * *

 

Jean walked to the nearby place from school. This is where they stood. Armin and him. Under the starry sky while the moon beamed at them. 

 _"I...I'm leaving, Jean." Armin quivered his lips as he spoke while he looks down._ _"W-where are you going?! Why are you leaving?! Did something bad happen?! Did some bully threatened you?" He asked, trying to lighten up his crush. Armin shook his head and clutches hard on his own coat. "I'm so sorry for planning to leave so sudden. But, I'm in a hurry and I really need to go---"_

_"What about the problem?! Tell me, what's the problem! You can't just leave like this! Sasha...Connie...they're gonna be so sad...what about us, your friends at school?! Aren't you conscious about leaving us?!" He judged. He just can't let go of him, leaving them, leaving him like this. "At least...please...please... Tell me...tell me where...? Where are you going?" He asked as he grabbed Armin's tiny hands. He rubbed his tiny thumbs at Jean's hands and swallowed whole._

_"Maria. It's just next to this province. Now please," he paused. He gripped harder at his friend's hand. "Please take care, Jean Kirschtein. Thank you for being with me at all times." He said and gave his friend a tiny soft peck on the left cheek. "Goodbye."_

It's still fresh from his mind the little sweet farewell of Armin. His peck, he still felt it. Deep and soft peck on his left cheek. He sighed and continued walking. "Jean." Someone called his name. He turned around only to be smacked on by a thick bat on his side of his head, cracking his jaw and nose. Everything became black.

It felt only a few hours when Jean finally opened his eyes. "Finally...you're awake." A cold woman like voice called him. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful yet stone cold lady. Her hair was cut short but still, it hang like the starry sky of the night. "I'm so sorry about my brother." She started talking. Jean just looked at her with confusion. He looked around and realized he wasn't at his house nor at the street! "Where...am...I...?" He tried to clear out. "You're at my house, Kirschtein." Someone talked. When he focused on a pair of emerald green eyes, he knew who it was. "Y-Yeager...?!" He was shocked. He never knew someone like Yeager can be so mysterious and psychotic. 

"Let me go, you dingus!" Jean shouted as he strangled from the ropes that pulled him in this situation. "Okay. I will...if you tell me where did Armin go..." He said, while looking at his nails. "You know...I have told you to stay away from  _my_ Armin and still, you tried to flirt with him. How pathetic." He gritted his teeth while looking at Armin's friend. "Look, I don't know where Armin went so, I'm not a victim and let me go!" Jean shouted. Eren  _tsk_ ed and he slowly walked in front of Jean. He looked at him in the eye and started talking. "You like Armin, don't ya?" Eren was testing all of Jean's patience and he wasn't happy. "And so what if I like the guy?!" He then took a lot of saliva and spit it out to Eren's face. Eren slowly took of the gooey substance and tried to smile. Jean glared at him and screamed at Eren. "Just let me go!!!" 

"Okay...I will...but...have you ever known why Armin left? Hmmm...? Do you want to know...?" Eren said, childishly. Jean's eyes widened and gritted his teeth. "Now what did you do to him?!" He shouted even more. Eren gave a chuckled laugh and looked at him with the biggest grin he can ever give. "Mikasa. Can you please, leave us alone for a second?" Mikasa nodded and walked out. She closed the door and Eren was ready to get down to business.

"Oh nothing...I just still can't forget how his skin felt when it landed on my lips. Sucking his neck and feeling his pulse was the best thing ever! Oh...the feeling when I get to rub his cro---"

"ENOUGH!! YOU SICK F*CKER! WHAT YOU DID TO ARMIN! YOU!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE STEPPED ON HIM AND HOW MANY TIMES HE FELL ON THE GROUND!!! YOU USELESS *SSHOLE!!! YOU SICK MOTHERF*CKER!! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVERYTHING!"

Eren just watch the guy go hysterical on the chair he was tied on. 

"Well...What do I get to be angry for?! He won't come back anyways! It's been a  **month** huh? Why should you care! You're just a desperate, weird *sshole who's also a big brick that needs to be carried on Armin's back!"

Eren heard enough. This guy needs to shut up. He kicked the chair making him fall off. He launched himself on him and started punching him hard on the face. Eren wore a blank look on his eyes. It was cloudy and Jean can almost die. Eren then strangled him until he passes out into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Armin stood there. In front of Jean's house. His parents said that Jean haven't come back. 

Armin felt the tingle that he needs to be worried that Jean can still be out there. In sorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWWWW MMMMEEEEEENNNNN WHAT A BIG CLIFF HANGER!!!! I know I know and I'm sorry. The next update can be tomorrow or on sunday. See you bros soon!!!


	8. Encountering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Armin decided to take a visit to Jean's house and knowing that he hadn't gone home, a big tingling sensation made him take a hunch and saving his dear old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, Genie-sensei is back! Woohoo! I'm sorry if I took long enough updating. I was so distracted on painting and adoring my brother's baby. So cute. Anyways, onto the story!

"Well, Jean-boy isn't home yet. He texted me that he'll be here any time now but he..." Jean's mom frowned and paused. "I-it's gonna be fine, Mrs. Kirschtein. Maybe he got out with Sasha and Connie. He may be home in a sec. Jean...Jean may be reckless...he's---"

"No! Jean-boy does what he said and he never ever disobey what he promised!" Mrs. Kirschtein clutches her hands. Armin almost scratch his head. It's Wednesday and when it's Wednesday, their Math teacher isn't there to teach them this week for she is busy about the occurring Math camping for the campers." He looked at his watch and it was clearly 5:00 pm. when they're out of school on actual 1:55 pm. Something's not right. "Thank you for accompanying with me, Mrs. Kirschtein. I hope Jean will be home, safely." She nodded and Armin gave her friend's mother a last smile. When she closed the door and Armin's back is turned away, he stopped walking. Something's really fishy. Jean couldn't be away for almost 4 hours! What could have happen to his friend?

Still, he also worries about himself. He's kinda dying and trying to be far away from that  **devils'** house as possible. He carefully waited for a bus to ride on to come home. He's gonna go back, tomorrow.

 The next day, Armin was again back on Shiganshina to check on Jean's mother. 

"HE HASN'T BEEN HOME FOR A DAY! WHAT COULD'VE HAPPEN TO MY JEAN-BOY?!" His mother palm were on her face and tried not to cry. "O-oh my! Mrs. Kirschtein have you ever tried calling the cops? I-if they did...what's the news?! Tell me, please." Armin pleaded and clasped his hands together. Armin didn't had a perfect sleep last night even! The time he was about to go back home, he saw Eren. Yes. The only one evil Eren. The guy who stalked him. The guy who threatened him always. The guy who is so obsessed to him. The guy who molested him, raped him! and his eyes widened by the time he saw Eren smirked at him and about to cross the other side of the rode to get him. Luckily, a bus came to stop and block him. Armin bolted from his spot and told the bus driver to close the door quickly. He made a wide way through the seats.

Now he made himself ready for his own sake. He bought a little handy pepper spray before deciding to visit the Kirschtein's home. "I did! I called them to find for my beloved Jean but still we're still unlucky to find him. Oh Jean...where could you have been?!" His mother in tears. Armin looked in pity and worry. A Jean?! not home for a day?! "Didn't he told you like he got to accidentally sleep on other friend's house?" Mrs. Kirschtein shook her head. He sighed. He stood from where he was sitting and bowed. "I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for the hospitality but I need to be going home now. Grandpa might be on home last minute ago." Jean's mother sniffed away her tears and nodded. "Hope you arrive at home safely and may God be with you." Armin nodded and gave her a last thing to say. "And so are you and to Jean that is about to get home."

* * *

 

He walked out and looked at his watch. There is still so many hours needed to pass on. He needs to check out their old home first. He stomped his way in a walk for about 15 minutes. There he stood in front of his old home. He sighed. He noticed that someone have struck down the tiny flyer that his grandfather planted before they move out. He was about to pick up the flyer when someone breathed on his neck. "You're back." It was familiar. He knew who it was. It was Eren. He slowly turned his head and looked at the evil rapist. He secretly took his pepper spray from his own pocket.

"Armin...where have you been?! Why did you left me?! Didn't you love me? We made love! Tell, me...was I too rough?! Was it forceful?! Well...actually...maybe because...no...y-you have gone left Shiganshina...t-to find someone you can wh*re on to, right?!"

He silently hugged the spray on his palms and damped his thumb on top of it. 

"B-but...don't worry  _Arumin-kun_! I have Jean! I can kill him for you so that no one can be a boundary in between of us anymore! W-we can be happy...like the old days!"

_No...this can't be...Jean..._

"What did...you do to him?!" He screamed. Eren flinched and he sudden changed his mood. 

"Oh...so...you still care for him. Well...eventually, he have nothing but wounds to be left as scars on..."

Armin gasped and hold on more tightly on his spray. 

"But...aren't you gonna save him? You can save him. Y-you just need to come here a little closer and give up yourself to me."

He slowly stepped in closer to his 'lover's' ears and breathed on to him. 

_"Cross my heart...hope **him** to die..."_

"N-no...no!" He shouted while shaking his head. He let go of his spray and ran away. 

  _I_ _'m such burden! I'm sorry Jean!_

* * *

 

" _Ack!_ " Jean cried as he was punched in the stomach. "YOU F*CKING @SSHOLE!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ARMIN MEANT TO ME?! THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Another punch. This time on his face. 

"You Befriended him! You ₱ucking lunatic!!" He then kicks at Jean. He shuddered at his own body.  _I have been gone for almost a day. Mom should've been so worried. Sasha...Connie..._

"Well, let us say...what did you do?" He angrily pulls out the thick cloth that is tied and shoved on his mouth. "P-please...E-Eren...I'm begging you...F*CKING KILL ME YOU A&&HOLE!!!" He cried while struggling at the tight ropes tied onto him. "Armin...Armin would never gonna---"

He slapped him hard on the face. "What are you gonna say?! Armin? Armin's never gonna like a psycho man like me?!"

Eren then hold Jean's hair and gripped to it tightly. What about I tell you about Armin is never gonna like a dead body... _like you_?"

Jean's eyes widened with fear. He watch as Eren looks for something. "W-what...are you...gonna do..?" Jean shakily said while struggling at the chair. Eren turned his body and withheld a gun. A drastic gun on his hands. "N-no...please... I...I'm sorry...I take what I said later...but please...have mercy..."

Eren scoffed. "Hah! Me?! Gonna have a mercy with a sh*tty horseface like you? You know what? Before you die, lemme tell you something. Since then, I have been watching Armin at school even though I haven't go to school. I stopped studying when our parents, both died. Since, I always watch Armin around, I can always see you. Sick. Ass. Motherf*cker who seems to be Armin's tail. But enough of that story. Ya see, Armin... Armin...Armin is bound to be with me. Don't even expect that he will like a guy like you. And if you will ever gonna be breathing at this point when the time I shoot this baby's bullet on your head, I want to tell you one thing and you should remember it.  _ **Armin will be and always gonna be...MINE.**_ "

The sound of the loud bang of the gun was clearly heard and Eren knew, no one will ever gonna separate him from  _his_ Armin ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! It's-a done!! Omg omg omg guys! What could have happen to Jean?! Are we sure that he's dead? Or still breathing?! The story will continue on Saturday! Buh-bye!


	9. Saving...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin knew he has to be there. He has to be there with his friend that needs his help. Armin had a brilliant plan to save Jean and he needs to put a stop to all of this. But, will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this is an early update. I just got really excited with the story but Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! This is it! It's thrill tttiiimmmeeeeee!!!! I know this fic should be romantic and fluff and stuff but, I want some thrill too! Can't you guys give me a chance? Pretty please? Aaannnyyyyyywwaayyyssss enjoy~
> 
> P. S  
> This is chappie's first part is like a BIG OVA where our blond friend here took  
> away his appearance.

"But...aren't you gonna save him? You can save him. Y-you just need to come here a little closer and give up yourself to me."

He slowly stepped in closer to his 'lover's' ears and breathed on to him. 

_"Cross my heart...hope to die..."_

"N-no...no!" He shouted while shaking his head. He let go of his spray and ran away. 

  _I_ _'m such burden! I'm sorry Jean!_

He huffed. And he looked around to see if that stinky stalker is still there to be visible. And luckily, he was gone. Now he needs a plan. A perfect one to save Jean. Well, Mrs. Kirschtein doesn't need to know this. Any of this! Then he remembered that he still have **a** Connie and Sasha to count on. He continued running when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Ack! I'm sorry!" Good thing he didn't stumble this time. He looked at the person he bumped into and it was _**her**. _ Armin's eyes widened when he hits his stare to her gray ones. It was Eren's sister and she was looking at him coldly. Now he felt everything shattered. His plan, Jean, Death: It was all running on his head. "I..." He breathed. He slowly damped his hands on his pocket where the pepper spray could have gone. Even though she's a lady! Even though she has done nothing wrong! She also needs to pay for everything that his brother have done!

She stretched her arms to Armin and Armin held on his spray tightly. Everything happened so fast all he saw is he immediately took out his spray in front of her and Armin didn't know that this woman is still intelligent than him. She kicked Armin's hand away from her face, making it fractured. He screamed so loud and he cried. "O-oww..." He tried to get up with one hand and crawl to get the spray but Eren's sister was fast she stepped on Armin's other hand which also made him cry again but still, no one's gonna stop him. He crawled fast to the spray, feeling exhausted. _I want to give up. I wanna go._ His part said. "You're still not giving up huh?" She said. Armin was crying and it was a little longer to get it. She again stepped on Armin but this time, is his back.

"Please, don't do this anymore...!" His finger reached for the body of the spray when it rolled away, leaving Armin even hopeless. "No..." There she carried Armin on her shoulders as he struggle away. "Put me down! No! Please!" He cried. Mikasa still wear her expressionless face while the 'lover' of her brother is struggling to get away. "I'm sorry...but I have to." She spoke softly. "Because Eren....Eren told me to." Armin stopped struggling and cried silently on this strange woman's back.

_KA-BLOG!_

"Oof!" Armin was thrown inside Eren's house. "Please, not here again. Please, I beg you! I know you're only forced by Eren! Please!" When he looked at Mikasa's eyes, it was widened. Armin swallowed whole and prepared for the outcome.

She raised her hands and almost smacked Armin then he heard Mikasa came flying down. "HOW DARE YOU!" Eren screamed. Mikasa grunted at the bruises she got. "Mikasa. I TRUSTED you! And then this! THIS! THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME?!" He approached Mikasa angrily and pulled her harshly on the arms. "E-Eren...I'm sorry! It's not what you think! Really! I was just doing what you---" He gripped her hard on the neck and started strangling his sister. "I DIDN'T TOLD YOU TO TOUCH MY ARMIN! I ONLY TOLD YOU TO KIDNAP HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM NOR HURT HIM! YOU WILL JUST HURT HIM WHEN I TOLD YOU SO! BUT DID I TOLD YOU TO RAISE YOUR HAND TO HIM?! HOW DOES IT FEEL MIKASA?! TO FINALLY TOUCH MY ARMIN?! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED?!" Eren was shouting the whole time and Armin was in shock, but still, he needs to help her!

"EREN!" Armin shouted. He looked at Armin and smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry _Arumin-kun_ , Mikasa's okay with this punishment. She's strong! RIGHT. MIKASA?!" He assured at her sister. Mikasa was pale as snow and choked. "STOP IT EREN! YOU'RE HURTING HER! SHE'S STILL YOUR SISTER!" Armin shouted. Eren sighed and smiled. He lets go of his sister that started coughing after all the thrill. He approached his beloved Armin and played with his locks. Armin gulped and dare to look at this crazy guy. "Oh Armin, if you could've just known and understand me." He stood up and shouted. "Quick! Mikasa, take Armin to my room. I'll just do some tiny business with some other person to play with. Just wait Armin~ I'll come back for you." He dusted himself off and snarled at Mikasa. She looked down and took Armin by arms to follow her. "What?! No! Wait! Who is it?! Eren?! Who the heck is it?! IS IT JEAN?! NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM TOO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET HIM GO!" Armin struggled again but Eren didn't even dare to look at him this time.

* * *

***author ttiiimmmeeeee~ *clears throat* This time is where we left off last chappie. This may be long! Anyways, carry on!**

Eren laughed when he looked at Jean's dead body. Eyes closed, blood everywhere. His ugly face is blown off because of the tortures he received last minute ago. He felt so happy. So relieved. This way, no one will ever gonna interfere anymore. This mother f*cker is gone now. Forever! He smirked at Mikasa that is watching in distance but their attention was caught by Armin, panting, dry tears on his cheeks. His lips, plum red because of the sweat and heat created while he was inside Eren's room. Armin ran to Jean's lifeless body. He slowly approached him, trying not to sob and cry all over again. His legs started shaking and big fat tears were released from his blue ocean eyes. It was unbelievable. His friend last month ago, was still beside him, laughing with him, Connie and Sasha. But now, there was his friend's cold body. He gulped, his throat going dry. "N-no...NO!" He screamed. He cried like he never ever cried before. He wants to be dead now too. He wants his lungs to pop out from crying and sobbing air too much. He wants to be accidentally crashed by a truck that is out of wheels and that also crashed on this very spot of this house. Everything that surrounds him is evil! But what he did is for their own good too.

The starting sound of police car's sirens are heard outside. Eren, that is furious a minute ago is now feeling determined.  _Oh, so he called the cops._ A big group of police officers, busted in and scattered around the house. "Move! Move! Move!" The one commanded. For the three of them on the other side of the house was now busted. Eren's arms in the air and so Mikasa. Armin was still beside Jean's dead body. Eren was looking at Armin the whole time with a giant smirk on his face.  _Sick bastard._ Everything then slowed down and Armin was focusing on Eren's face. Something's with him. He was looking at Eren's deep green eyes and he felt like he was threatened. Then Eren, did the unbelievable. He mouthed the words  _"Nice try Arumin-kun."_ and his eyes got big and by the minute, a big splash of blood came splashing on his face.

"No." Eren breathed and showed Armin everything he is. Eren quickly ran to the big table on the room, carrying and pulling fast the two big cops as they scream. He then crashes them and they both grunted on the pain. Eren quickly gathered every tools he secretly kept to make sure, this day will come. And it did. Eren, with a big smile on his face, he slits down the throats of the two cops and left them dead. The other's that is surrounding them suddenly launches themselves fast to Eren. Eren then grabbed his sledgehammer and pumped it down to the head of everyone that mindlessly attacked Eren. Armin was only there to feel all the black fear surrounding him.

It might be the most blackest massacre he ever saw in his life. He didn't expected Eren to be really this evil. He was no person. He's a devil.

It has been half an hour when every living person came here inside is gone. Amin is still there, cold and so frightened. He's surrounded by dead bodies and he might be going insane. "I told you guys, you won't ever gonna separate me from my  _Arumin-kun_. Am I right Armin?" He turned his head to look at his lover. His face was pale and dull. He looked like he's dead too. Eren puts down his sledgehammer and walked to his 'lover'. "Armin...?" He pulled Armin's hands as Armin shook his head. "No...g-get away from me....y-you're...you're a monster....a d-devil...d-don't t-touch me!" He said, his voice silent and ragged. "Armin. Look at me." Eren said while shaking his hands. Armin was shocked and accidentally looked at Eren's green eyes, even though he told himself not to. "I love you and I did this for you. For me. For us. This way, no one will ever gonna separate us together.We were bound to be together, Armin! We can live our life outside the state! You and me! Don't you want that?" He spoke softly. Armin's tears came back. Eren's must be joking. "Oh! Tears of joy! I know I know. I'm happy too." Eren then pulled Armin on his warm bloody chest where he can feel his heart beat. He stood up and realized Armin was light. Too light. Too soft. Too fragile. He loves  _his_ Armin so much. For Armin, all he know in himself that he's exhausted and he wants to sleep.

He laid his head on Eren's wide chest, feeling the big guilt.

"You and me forever, Armin."

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd. What an unexpected ending. I'm sorry guys but...this is how this fic ends. Sorry...I just have no more time and there's only a tiny group of people reads this. It's saddeningggggaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I'm just jokin' my mmaaaaannnnn!!!! I will not forgive myself if I ever end this for only a simple cause! Ha! What a weakling! but anyways, see ya guys next week! Jaana~! bbuuuttt the thing is...is Jean really dead? I'm even confused myself! Hah! ha! ha...please someone halp me.


	10. Finishing what has started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fully captivated by his stalker's arms, Armin woke up not feeling a lot like usual. New bed. New window. New house. New EVERYTHING. It's like what Eren have told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th chapter Darlings~! AND I'M BACK! Hurray! 10th chapter means new beginning and new beginning means new side of the story. What could have happen to Armin? What about Armin's grandpa? his friends? Are they making a move to help and save their precious loved one? Find out and read more! IF YOU DARE. *insert evil laugh*

Armin opened his eyes. He felt awaken by the sunlight's flash above his eyes. The sunlight shone differently. It was never this bright. He tried to feel his bed. It was too different. It was more soft and then he felt like he needs to breathe every air conditioned air he could sniff on to. "A-Armin! You're awake!" A familiar voice called as he tried to open his eyes as wide as possible. There he sees a direct familiar green bold eyes. He knew it was Eren. A sudden flash of moments and memories came slapping on his face. 

_Jean!_

_You and me Armin, forever._

_No._

He gasped a lot of air as he lifted himself up and Eren losing his grip on his arms. He looked around and saw everything. Everything was different. He remembered everything again. He put his palms on his face and started crying. He left without leaving a note...without telling his Grandpa. Now...Jean...a lot of people was dead because of him. "Armin...there, there. I'm here _Arumin-kun_." Eren mumbled through his 'lover's' soft blond hair. He then kissed it and on his forehead. Armin stopped and came close to sobbing. "I'm really sorry if we have to stay here in this hotel. It won't be awhile. I promise." He whispered. Armin just sniffed away the tears and toughen up the man he is.

He suddenly pushed Eren away from him with all the force he gathered with all might. Eren grunted as he came crashing down hard on the cold floor. He opened his eyes and watches as _his_ Armin get away for the hundredth time. _He doesn't know what's outside there._

As for Armin, he tried to find a way to get out of this luxurious hotel that he knows he doesn't deserve to be into. Though with a lot of eyes and worried bellboys on his way, he finally got to the main hall and approached the counter. "Hi, I'm Nifa! the receptionist for Mo--"

"Quick! Please, help me! I need to get out of here, soon as possible. There's this guy who kidna--"

"Oh! There you are beloved! Where could you have gone? I was worried sick when you suddenly ran away!" A voice interrupted him from behind. It was Eren. "Oh! Good morning to you, Grateful Sire. Is there anything you need? Your 'beloved' must have been shock lately when he gets up from sleep, huh?" The receptionist chuckled. Eren just smiled at the lady. She kinda looks like Armin. "B-but...he...You..."

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your business, Nifa. He was kinda out of his self when I brought him here. Thank you so much for the consideration. We'll be going now." Eren chuckled at the smiling lady while pulling Armin away from the counter. "Anything for you, Good Sir!" she shouted for them to hear her last comment.

_What a silly kind of couple._

_Bam!_

The sound of the door being shut with force.

"And you didn't told me you are a somewhat kind-of-guy who has a lot of money?!" Armin exclaimed while gathering every confusion he held this morning. Eren sighed and smiled at Armin. "I'm not rich. Mikasa is. She kinda rules this hotel with being a part of the 'Ackerman family' thingy." He chuckled. Armin's eyes widened even more. "Mikasa?! I thought she was your sist--"

" _Apapapapup!_ Hold that thought, deary. I'm a stepbrother. Not a full blooded brother. She was adopted when father and mother was still living here on our world. By the time they were gone, there's this cold and pale face guy who suddenly approached her saying they were related. I never got interested to their stuff anyway." Eren said, shrugging his shoulders while he started making coffee and handing the other mug on Armin. Armin blinked twice before he got to take the hot mug. However, he put it on a nearby coffee table and stood up to go to bed, sitting there. "How could I not know any of this? And why would Mikasa live with you on that old raggy house on Shiganshina if she's this rich?!" Eren approached Armin and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"It's because you never asked." He replied giving him a soft kiss on the nose. He blushed.

_For the love of God, even at this time, I blush?!_

"Anyways, are you okay now? Are you hungry? I can make anythi--"

"Let go off me." He said, not making any expression but looking straight in blank air. _Why the hell was I acting like nothing happened?! A freaking Best friend died because of you and you're not doing any revenge?! is this how you repay Jean's life?! How burden of you Armin!_ Armin then looked at Eren, staring at him like he's the most dirtiest person in the world. This made Eren shook his head and tried to grab Armin but he pushed himself off before those sinful hands touch him.

Eren chuckled. "Are you joking? Aft--"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. Eren's delighted eyes flattened. 

"Why are you like this? is it..." the maniac paused. "... is it because of that stinky Jea--"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY HIS NAME NOR MAKE FUN OF IT!" Armin shouted even more. Eren slammed the mug on the ground and made a loud crashing sound.

"C'MON ARMIN! WHAT'S SOMETHING WITH THAT JEAN THAT'S NOTHING FROM ME?!" Eren then approached  _his_ Armin to bed but Armin didn't looked at him in the eyes. "I'm amazing! I have a pretty face! I've always been there for you! I even looked at you first, in distance! I even stalked you! I got to school because of you! Now tell me what--"

"That's it Eren! You said it! You told yourself and me the answer! You stalked me! looked at me in distance! But...did you even tried to approach me or pronounce your name in my face correctly?! You...YOU'RE A CREEP! A VICIOUS ABNORMAL CREEP WHO OBSESS OTHERS AND STALK THEM AND EVEN RAPE THEM! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HOW COME I---"

Then a slap came across his face. Armin looked at the psycho and then again, received a heavy knuckles at his jaw. He came flying at the ground. Scared, he tried to crawl and remembered that his hands are not yet healed from what Mikasa did to him. But, he didn't cared. He pushed himself up and grunted at the ache from his hands. Eren then came approaching at him and pushing him at the bed. He pinned the blond there and took the buttons off his shirt. Armin kept pushing the criminal even if this means to break his hands even more.

Then after Eren flung Armin's shirt off, he undid the blond's zipper and underwear, making him naked head to toe. Armin shrieked when he felt the cold morning air slapped at his nude body. It was pitiful. He was gonna get **raped** again. "No! Please! Eren! Not this! Please!" His voice changed into soft and sounded like he was pleading a pitiful beg. But still, it wasn't enough to stop Eren at this point. He gripped Armin's shoulder and pushed him hard on the bed. He didn't stop there though. No. He kept doing it to make the blond dizzy. Then that's when he started to unbutton his clothes. When Armin came back to his senses, he saw that Eren is now taking off his pants. He panicked and so he struggled even more.

"Oi, stop squirming like a worm. I know you'll like it anyways." Eren breathed on his ear. 

Armin didn't know what to do. When he felt Eren's torso lowered to his owns, he couldn't help but just mutter words like, "Please no." or "Stop, Eren." Then, he stopped when the other boy start to grind his crotch on his. His eyes widened and stretched like a rubber band. All of the strength he gathered, pushed himself to stop this before its too late. But, it really was. His fight and struggling wasn't enough and all he could hear was moans from his 'lover'.

"Oh, _Arumin-kun_. I get to feel you again. I miss caressing you." He moaned even more when he felt Armin's cock twitch on top of his. He was not believing it too. The blond started to grind his twitching cock to Eren and the unexpected came.

_Aahh!_

Armin. The quiet and innocent Armin Arlert does know when to express what he needs to and tried everything not to  _moan_ but who knows? Eren stopped moving and looked at Armin with shock. They have their both eyes widened to each other and the blond was feeling a little frustrated. To not take this any longer, Eren proceeded his hard grind and thrust to Armin's cock. He pounded more and that made Armin grab his arms, still fighting the heavy feeling away.

"See? I told...you...ah..." Eren grunted as he felt like he was gonna burst. Even if Armin tried not to, he couldn't help but come between them. "Ah...Armin...y-you came first? Ah...How u-unbelievable..." Sobber from the high he felt, he panted out. Armin looked at Eren and struggled when he was about to enter him.

"NO!" He squirmed and shout. At the point where Armin was about to struggle harder, Eren wrapped his hands around Armin's waist. He readied what could possibly come.

Eren pounded himself inside Armin.

That is when the tiny blond screamed so hard that it made Eren shock. He immediately covered his 'lover's' mouth and relieved himself inside. Eren didn't stopped himself. "You're tight as ever." He whispered while thrusting inside the blond. Armin didn't stop himself either. He moaned from his heart's desire and that made Eren felt aroused more. He can't stop slamming inside him. 

"Ah...Armin. I...I think...I think... I'm gonna...!" the mad man then cried out as he came inside Armin. Armin didn't know what happened but then he realized he was crying out of pleasure with Eren. After a couple of minutes, the two then cracked their bones to each other and like what happened before, Armin fainted from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ a pretty and relaxing time to stop there. I'm sorry if chapter is a little frustrating but I tried my best! see ya guys, net week! <3


	11. Confusing options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon from being raped and molested, Armin decided to escape from this big wild hotel of Eren's 'rich' sister and go back safely to Shiganshina to confirm Jean's status. After seeing such horror, he doesn't know what to do after going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuwwaaahh~ I'm back! I have been waiting for the weekend like staring at the air and being lazy. But I overdid it. I'm sorry. But at least we get to update! Ohhh this is exciting!!

Armin opened his eyes only to feel a big churn and pain on his stomach. How many times did Eren 'did' it this morning? Was it even morning? The blond hoped that the psycho didn't do it after he fainted. He turned his body carefully, not to feel any pain anymore. He is not used to this. Never had he ever tried to have sex with anyone! He didn't even have friends! and he thought he can do this by the time his whole heart, soul and body is for someone who gave all the love he deserve and did it back for that someone. It was unimaginable. Not in a million times an unimaginable thing like this will state on his brain.

When he looked up, there he saw a pair of big green orbs staring back at him which made him gasp and feel the churn on his stomach, ended up curling in pain.

_Oww..._

He cried to himself. 

"H-hey. Are you okay? Good Afternoon, I guess? Haha." The maniac chuckled. It really was about for the sun to go down, so its not afternoon either. Armin furrowed his eyebrows. How the hell does this guy laugh?! After raping him? What the hell?!

He couldn't stand a chance especially the pain in his body was stopping him. He just let a tear out. Eren must have been rough with him too much. He couldn't move even! He flinched when he felt the heat radiating from Eren's palm that is now sitting on his cheeks. "A-Armin... are you... are you okay? God. You're firing." He said. Armin did feel like burning. F*ck. He must really overdid it. He let out a whimper. "J-just wait there. I'll be back. I'll call out some medics from the hotel." He said as he hurriedly put on some coat and slammed the door shut. Armin groaned. Then in the most inner core inside his mind, there whispered a voice.

_Escape._

Armin rose up from bed. And he screamed when a sudden jolt of pain punched him. "Ah-!" He groaned. 

_Freaking hell._

He steadied himself and tried to slowly but tactically walk himself to find an escape hole. There, he saw a big and huge massive window. He opened it and realized, that the first floor was still that high. He searched for something he can land when he fall, then his eyes were fast enough to see and pile of garbage. It might probably hurt but, he will still be alive once he jump from here.

And Armin did the impossible.

He jumped on almost what a 2nd floor looked like and screamed so hard when he landed on a pile of stinky trash. He quickly tried to run when he heard Eren screaming from up there.

"ARMIN! YOU F*CKING SLUT!" Then he saw how Mikasa was pulling him back with the help of the medics he might have called.

He was finally going home.

_Jean, I'm coming._

* * *

Armin managed to come back because he was lucky enough to see Sasha from where he came from. She was crying hard when she saw Armin and told him she was worried because he suddenly disappeared. Armin just smiled at his friend. He then suddenly asked what happened to Jean and Sasha couldn't help but change the subject and ended up crying hard once she's done talking. It was a long trip that Armin didn't realized that it was already night when they suddenly got off in a hospital.

"Sasha, why---"

Then he stopped when she suddenly gave him a worried look. Her eyes, forming big fat tears all over again.

He came barging inside and asking where Jean was signed in and was given immediately. He stood there, in front of Jean's door. He then started shaking. Was he really ready to see Jean after everything happened? 

_Yes._

When he opened the door, he mostly puked.

Jean took a very serious beating and big fat bruises are all over his face and arms. He didn't even looked like he was the Jean he saw smiling back then. Now, he's looking at his friend with almost having his face off.

_Eren. What the hell did you do?!_

But the worst was when he looked in further, trying not to cry all over again. 

His head is half blown off.

Armin couldn't contain anymore. He fell down on his knees and couldn't help but cry so loud and harsh that he wanted his throat out.

"Jean was lucky."

He heard Connie talk behind him.

"They said, he might have dodged, only almost affecting his right ear and upper right head. It was a lucky dodge, Armin."

Then a whimpering sound of his voice echoed around the room.

Armin stood up and looked at the crying Connie. He smiled with tears on his eyes and approached a welcoming hug from him. "W-where were you, you jerk?!" He asked pushing him off quickly. Armin then now is the one who's crying so hard. C-Connie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He developed a hug again.

"Your grandfather told us you were gone so long, he's still finding you and he always come here often because he knows how caring you can be on a friend." He said. Armin couldn't help but cry even more.

"C-Connie, whether you believe it or n-not... I---"

Then a sound of the bed shifting made them look at its way. Jean's eyes were opened and he was groaning so loud.

Connie then came bursting into tears.

"J-Jean?! Are you really wake?! Fucking groan so loud if yes!"

He groaned even louder. He was awake. Armin's not dreaming.

"Good Job, you sicko! We were so worried! It's been 5 months! great job! great job!" Connie said, crying, shaking his best friend's hands.

_5 months?! then how long did I slept after the incident?!_

"Hey, hey! Jean, look who finally visited?!" Connie said as he showed the blond behind him. Jean's eyes widened and his chest heaved pretty hard. Armin was shock as hell too. Tears still on his eyes. Then, Jean released a single tear on his left eye. He couldn't help but kept thrashing on the hospital bed while moaning pained sounds. Armin was just looking at the ground. He knows why Jean's acting like this. He was still not ready to look at the blond who made him like that. 

"Woah! What the heck?! Jean?! It's Armin! Aren't you happy---"

He screamed at Armin's face and the blond felt falling hard on the ground. "S-sorry Armin. He might still not that recovered. You---"

"Its okay Connie. I'll come back after some time. I need to go home for now. Grandpa might be dying to see me again." Then he turned his back without saying any other word.

"Armin?! Wh-where are you going?! You're leaving already? How's Jean?!" Sasha shrieked.

Armin stopped on his tracks and he looked at Sasha. He smiled. "He's awake. Thank you for taking me here, Sasha."

He was about to turn his back when Sasha called him.

"Armin. We already know."

Armin almost broke his neck and got his eyes widened. Sasha was serious. She gave him a nod and said one more thing.

"But, we'll talk. Just go home first. Your grandpa had been through a lot. Especially you."

Armin then cried as he walk alone, going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah gawd. Thank you all so much for reading! See you on the next chapter! Genie-sensei out!


	12. Coming... home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, a victim of rape and abusive relationship, has finally got himself home. As for Eren, well... let's say he's on the run.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Cutting and mental illness.
> 
> Please please skip those parts if you ever suffered from any of this. I want my readers to be safe always and be aware. But, I love you so please don't try to pressure yourself in reading those parts. The description is light and not gore but still, I want you to be strong and safe. Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers! It's been awhile! and I'm here with great new chapter! I was late because I took care myself from painting ang got ill. I actually updated because, I made a deal with reader that has two potatoes. Here's the two potatoes deal.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There's cutting and depression in this one. If you're a victim, please stop reading and maintain a good health sweet heart. Stay alive.
> 
> also! i came back from hiatus death!

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

 

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Armin shouted outside, hoping his grandfather would hear him soon. The shackling of the door made his hope rose up. The door opened and there stood his grandpa. "Grandpa!" He gave the old man a big hug. The man grunted an  _'oof!'_ and slowly caressed his grandchild's back. Armin's grandpa teared up, wetting his shoulder."My boy..." He breathed. The old man gripped tightly on the blond's back and cried. "W-what happened t-to you... my precious young sweet little boy?" 

"I'm so sorry grandpa." Armin cried and hugged the old man, fiddling his blond hair like his. "I thought I lost you." He said. Armin cried while he listen to his grandpa's cracking voice. "Let's go inside now." His grandpa said. Armin nodded while brushing away some tears. 

They both got inside the house and settled down. His grandpa cooked for him and gave him his jacket. It was real cold that day. They were sitting across each other on their mahogany table and his grandpa couldn't help but tear up all over again. 

Armin told about everything. This was no time to keep anything from his grandpa anymore. He told how he was held captive, raped and abused. His grandpa couldn't help but shiver his hands down Armin's locks as the old man hugged him because the blond started tearing up again. 

"I'm so sorry for being so clueless, Armin." The blond old man spoke, his voice ended with a crack. Armin hastily lifted his head up and shook. "No Grandpa, it's me! I didn't told you about any of this!" 

"But I never tried asking how are you, or what's happening around you." His grandfather cried. Armin couldn't help but hug him. "It's fine... y-you know? I love you so much grandpa."

"Me too child. Me too."

After that, Armin hurriedly took upstairs and told that he was gonna clean himself. He loosely turned on the faucet, adding soap on the bath tub. 

He hopped inside and sat, his thoughts being deep as ever. He hugged himself and tried not to tear up after what happened.

_It's all my fault. Jean, Grandpa._

Armin sighed and rubbed himself with soap. Cleansing himself with it, the stank and semen from yesterday leaving his body, he felt a tiny bit of relief. He's going to visit Jean again for today, this time, thinking what he'll do at the hospital. 

 

* * *

 

Eren was loosing it. Armin finally got lose from his grasp. He watched as the blond boy jumped from the window which he wasn't expecting for he thought it was high enough to be jumped out from.

_Armin! I thought we were finally having a connection?!_

It was all just some fancy roleplay and he was stupid enough to fell for it. He didn't realize he was still being grabbed by Mikasa on his hands. He shook it off and grunted angrily. "Eren--"

"Mikasa. Close the hotel. For. Today." He said firmly, seeing nothing but black shadows by his vision, Mikasa gave a sigh. "Eren please, this is not you-"

"Of course this isn't me! He was on my grasp Mikasa! HE WAS FINALLY ON MY HANDS! WE WERE FINALLY HAVING A CONNECTION!" He shouted to her face. She couldn't do anything but flinch. 

"Mikasa. NOW." He said with a firm again. She nodded and walked through the halls announcing that they'll be closing after a half hour. People, all disappointed, leaving the hotel.

Eren, meanwhile, muttering his own words and keeping a keepsafe plan on having those blond locks back to his hands, he readied tools and things from his bag.

Eren looked like a wolf on a hunt, search for his runaway rabbit. Mikasa looked at him troubled but all Eren could give her is a deep look that he was sure he will do this to bring back what is truly his.

He left the hotel and called for a ride from a bus. It was trip back to 'hell' Shiganshina. 

_Get ready Armin. I'll make sure I'll be in your nightmare forever._

The bus took a stop and the brunette hopped out, scanning what looked like his same old vision for almost a year. He breathed in and gave a deep sigh, trying to look for his house all over again. Eren walked to the same old street that he lived on and where  he met  _him._

Meanwhile on Armin's house, Armin, all done from his long toured bath, he looked at his pruned fingers, watching it still shake after all of this issue.

He had a blade ran through his skin while on the bath and couldn't help but blame himself for everything. Now, standing in front of a mirror, watching his thin body inhale and exhale, those fresh cuts already tapped with bandages, Armin sat on his bed, his body still wet from bathing, there he cried, his palms scooping up tears while sobbing.

"I did this to e-everyone. It's all my fault." He sobbed feeling like he can't breathe anymore he rose his head up and took a deep breath. He wasn't letting his unwanted thoughts ruin his day. 

It wasn't a perfect time to breakdown. He needs to be strong for everyone and keep himself from blaming and harming.

"If Jean w-was here, he'll be s-so mad." He mumbled. He stood up trying to paste a smile on his face, he looked for a shirt before he gets a cold. 

His soft footsteps echoed on their emptied living room, he saw his grandpa asleep again, hugging an album picture of when he still a kid. He gave his grandpa a kiss and breathed "I'll be going to Jean." His grandpa just mumbled and nodded, Armin hoping he heard him, he left having a bus to the hospital.

He arrived shortly and appointed to Jean's room. Before he turned the knob, he took a deep breath and tried not to tear up again. 

He slowly opened the door, the smell of air-conditioning slapped his face and it was all so lighted. He then turned his head only to see Jean, still healing, thick bandage wrapped around his head.

_This is all your fault, Armin._

When he inquired to the front desk the nurse already told him that Sasha and Connie left for almost half hour ago. That only leaves him and Jean. 

The blond sat to the chair, facing the bed, he clasped his hands, trying not to cry.

He looked at Jean, who is technically sleeping, his face slightly blown up. His left ear is also gone now. It was tragic, Armin now crying and holding back sobs, couldn't help but listen to the voices in his head.

_All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault._

"N-no it's n-not..."

Armin shot his head up and looked from where he heard that very familiar voice. There, a Jean looking right back at him, droplets of tear on his sheets and one still streaming down his cheek. 

"J-Jean...!" Armin shouted, crying even more. Jean kept a neutral face. "...-ow a-are y-you?" Jean whispered, his jaw shaking and swallowing. 

"I should be t-the one asking that!" Armin cried. He softly landed his head on Jean's chest, trying not to crush him. He made a tiny 'oof' when the blond threw himself on him. Still he's slowly forming words. 

"..'m f-f-fine." He replied. Armin looked up him, his eyes still red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He sobbed. Jean tried to lift his right hand and oat him in the head, earning more squeaky sobs from Armin, Jean couldn't help but cry too.

_I should be the one who's sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ENDS HERE! 
> 
> I'll continue again tomorrow! Bye!!


	13. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is finally happy to know about Jean's status and will be able to tell all about how he appreciate their friendship but there's still someone that isn't gonna stop searching for the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BUT IM KINDA LATE TO UPDATE! I have been playing harry potter Hogwarts mystery to my phone and I kinda distracted myself. I also wasted time from practicing violin damn it. Eheh. But anyways! This is the new chapter!
> 
> P.S CURRENTLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER: IM FREAKING CRYING I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY AND ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN HAVE TO BE WONKY AND MY STORY DIDNT SAVED SO I HAVE TO REWRITE AGAIN IM CRYING SO HARD I NEED FLUFFY MARSHMALLOW HUGS PLEASE

After talking for almost half an hour, Armin finally felt relieved after what happened to Jean. Jean also told him that he didn't mean to startle him the first time he saw Armin. He was too, shock that he did such commotion to the blond. Armin felt relieved after hearing that directly to Jean, he almost teared up but it wasn't a time to do such thing again.

Armin fixated his head to the ground and gripped tightly on Jean's hospital bed. "But, I am still so sorry, Jean." He started. "It's my fault why you're suffering too much. It should have been me." He said, trying to look at his eyes but instead locked his vision on the ground.

Jean tried to lift his hand and land it softly to Armin's. Armin lifted his head to see Jean's face, trying not to tear up, Armin smiled. "I'm sorry." He said, for the second time.

Jean cleared his throat and smiled. "...ngh-no...i- _is_ n-na-not...y-your f-fault...n-ngh-neither of u-us..." He stated, trying to lift up Armin's spirits, the blond smiled back. 

_It's actually mine. I was weak. I can't even protect you. I'm a failure._

Jean then started tearing up, such gibberish sobs surrounded the room. He had his head down now, Armin all shock, he stood up from his chair and suddenly but gently gave the man a hug. His head on Jean's shoulder, he gave him a soft pat, making him feel good about the issue happening right now. "I really am sorry." Armin manage to tell him again. Jean then shook his head and lifted his head to tell the blond something. 

"...n-ngh-no... _i-is m-me..._ a-I'm w-weak..." Jean said still shaking his head. Armin felt bad. Jean was pointing himself as the fault here. "You're not! It wasn't your fault okay? You are the bravest person I know!" He said. Jean lifted his head and looked at Armin in his eyes. 

"You are my hero, Jean. You've always been there to protect me and I'm satisfied enough." Armin said, grabbing his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Jean smiled and nodded. 

_And you are my gem, Armin._

 

 

* * *

"You look great now, Horse-fa- I mean, Jean!" Sasha exclaimed, as she elbowed Connie that started giggling at the nickname. Jean rolled his eyes and with a smirk plastered on his face. "...Shu-shut...up." He said able to say those two words perfectly. Sasha leaned in to tell something and inform for the both of them. 

"We talked with the doctor last time and told us that Jean can be released by next month. Thanks to advance medicines that heals his wounds better, he can finally be out of this hell hole soon! I'm so happy for you buddy!" 

Sasha and Connie kept screaming from the good news and Armin couldn't help but smile. He finally have this perfect vision of what his life now that everything over now.

 Or is it?

As for Eren who isn't stopping in the search of his beloved blond, he finally got off to Armin's house. Still were they stupid enough to not change their house? 

He busted in the door and only to see abandoned chairs and table flipped upside down. 

"B-but I thought..." He whispered, the brunette then came forward to one of those chairs and slammed it on the ground, breaking it. "NO!" He screamed, fisting his face really hard, sweat and drool all mixed up. He had been played at! 

He manage to walk more inside, kicking doors open, seeing nothing but empty rooms. Rage all inside, firing on the green-eyed man's chest! 

_You coward whore!_

In the end, Eren slammed the door shut making the knob break itself. He's on a house hunt and he won't stop until he gets back Armin on his arms! He's insane! 

The man walked further more kicking people that are on his way and what he doesn't know is an old man were really hiding himself at the back of the house he just got in. This old man needs to tell Armin before the sociopath come back haunting them both. 

There came the sound of laughing group of friends inside a hospital room. "...and then Connie was running late yesterday, he tripped and fell on Ymir's back and if you guys saw his face, he looked like a scared-ass orangutan screaming from distance!" Sasha exclaimed, giggling at every word, Connie couldn't do anything but slap her shoulder every time Jean and Armin laughed at his face. It was priceless. 

Shedding their last tear, Jean looked at Armin with a smile, feeling a lot better having his friends accompany him, then a sudden loud banging on their door stopped them.

"W-what's that?" Sasha started, immediately running to Connie's back, the blond shook his shoulders and gave all of his braveness into this situation. 

The door was banging again. 

"Wh-who is it?" Armin shouted stopping the banging and a voice came flooding on the room. 

"Armin! I-It's grandpa! We need to talk for a bit, let me in." His grandpa protested. Armin jumped a little, thinking it was another trouble, he opened the door and his grandpa came hugging him. "Oh, thank God you're safe." The old man whispered, feeling all breathless. He looked around the room and cleared his throat. "Thank God you are all safe." He said, looking each and everyone to Armin's friends. Armin came approaching his grandpa. "Wh-why grandpa? I-is there something...wr-wrong?" He asked, gripping tight to the old blondie. Armin's grandpa looked down, hesitate to tell but there's no time!

"He...he's back." He said.

Wide full blown ocean eyes came looking at all of them. He gripped tighter to his grandpa. Armin felt like tearing up. 

" _Him...?_ " Jean's voice quivered with both fear and anger. He fisted his hands on his blanket, Sasha dropped her hands on her friend's fist, trying to calm him. 

"H-he was...finding...hunting perhaps...Armin." Armin's grandpa said, shaking from anxiety and fright. He hugged Armin's side and tried not to tear up. "My child, w-we need to get out of this town before he can see you...a-again." His grandpa said, holding him by his shoulder's, the blond nodding faster than ever. He looked at his friends and said, "WE all need to get out of here. We are all both in danger." He said. Sasha started talking, feeling like she's gonna vomit her guts out. "Me and Connie will be fine...Eren might be after you and Jean." She said. 

Armin shook his head, "But still we need to be safe." He whispered. 

_Eren, what do you want, really?_

With that, Armin packed his bag, bidding good bye to his friends, wishing them for safety, especially Jean. He and his grandpa left the hospital, both safe but fright arare set on their chests. That night, the two immediately packed their bags. They were gonna leave Shiganshina and never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHHHH I dont know if im gonna update tomorrow buttttt ill tryyyyy see yall! Jaanaa~


End file.
